


Papyton Imagines

by MantaRae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk shows up occasionally, He gets flustered a lot lmao, He's innocent, I love this ship, M/M, Mettaton is sorta narcissistic but not an asshole ya know?, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other, Overprotective Sans (Undertale), Papyrus is such a cutie I can't eVEN, They/them pronouns are key, am I right lads, he just wants to protect his bro, he's still supportive tho, or am I right lads, other characters to be added - Freeform, otp, papyton, some alphyne but not that much, sorry sinners ;), v fluff, who knew i'd ship a robot and a skeleton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MantaRae/pseuds/MantaRae
Summary: Fluff to fill the void.





	Papyton Imagines

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story for the Undertale fandom, so I'm sorry for any mistakes/errors
> 
> (I'm sooooo late to the fandom I'm sorry)

"I'm watching it right now! I even convinced my lazybones brother to watch it with me!"  
  
Mettaton grinned, listening to Papyrus through his phone. The robot could hear Sans in the background, but he couldn't make out what he was saying. For now, he was waiting in a small room until the crew came to get him.  
  
"I can't wait for you to see me, darling~" Mettaton cooed, trying to sound confident and slightly flirtatious, but he was quite anxious. He would soon be interviewed by one of the most popular late night show hosts  _ever._ That guy could make the most confident being in the world shake in their boots. If Mettaton did, or said  _anything_ , anything at all that could slightly ruin his career, it would. However, there was one question in particular that he didn't He just hoped Papyrus didn't hear his anxiousness through the phone.

However, Papyrus did notice the lack of confidence in him. "I can't wait to watch you! But don't worry, Metta! I, the Great Papyrus, shall give you words of encouragement!" Mettaton giggled, already feeling much more relaxed about the show. "Firstly! You are amazing! All the people watching love you! Even my bro tolerates you now!"

Another unknown comment from Sans. Mettaton giggled, sitting down in the chair of the vanity in his dressing room. "Your brother never really liked me, did he?"

"Nyeh! Of course he does! He just doesn't like showing emotion!"

Mettaton could hear what Sans said this time. "You  _could_  say I have a thick skull!" He could hear Papyrus groan, lecturing Sans about the use of his puns.

Glancing at the clock, Mettaton gasped, slightly covering his mouth. "Darling, I must go! I'll need to be out in just a few minutes!"

"Oh! See you soon! Break a leg! But don't actually...you know, break a leg..."

The robot giggled once more, slightly blushing. "Thank you, dear. Goodbye for now~"

After (hesitantly) hanging up, Mettaton sighed, staring at his phone for a few moments. He sat his phone on the vanity before taking a look in the mirror. He decided not to over dress, amd went for a crop top and black shorts, and of course, his signature pink boots. He didn't wear much makeup either, just some eyeliner and black lipstick.

"Here goes nothing." He mumbled, staring intently into the mirror. How did his confidence suddenly go down? It was a mystery.

He heard a knocking on his dressing room door, and his head shot up, eyes widening.

"Mr. Ex! You're up in five!"

The robot slipped his phone into his back pocket, soon walking out of the room and onto the stage as if he never felt anxious at all. The show host lead him to a chair next to his desk, holding a steaming cup of coffee in his hand.

"We're rolling in three...two..."

The lights had gotten brighter, the crowd went crazy, and the cameras immediately pointed toward the show host and Mettaton.

"Welcome back everyone! I'm here now with by far, the most famous monster from the underground. May I introduce to you: Mettaton Ex! Mr. Ex, is there anything you'd like to say to our viewers before we start the interview?"

Mettaton put on his most confident smile, double checking his posture. "Oh darling, you can just call me Mettaton. As for your question, I would like to say hello to someone very, very special." Mettaton waved into the camera, his confident smile turing into a sweet one. He hoped the 'very, very special someone' knew who they were.

"Oo! Well I hope that very special someone is watching this!"

The robot smiled, he wanted to say he very well knew the very special someone was watching, but he didn't want to get anyone thinking. The two weren't even officially dating yet.

"Moving on to the interview, let's start with future plans. Do you have any new ideas for future entertainment?"

Mettaton tapped his chin. "Indeed I do! My dear cousin and I are planning on releasing an album! I'm very excited for it, and it has been so fun creating it with him."

"Your cousin Napstablook, correct?"

"Of course, darling! Who else could it be? Blooky has helped me so much.""

The show host hummed, nodding his head. "Can't wait! I'm sure your fans can't wait either." He took a sip of his coffee, glancing at Mettaton with a slight smirk. "Now, let's move on the things your fans truly want to know. Like, say, your love life."  
_  
_

_Fuck._

That question was one Mettaton had hoped wouldn't be asked. He mentally cursed the fact that Alphys was able to make him physically blush.

"Uh...well I'm currently not in a relationship. I-"

The show host cut him off. "Are you sure?" He took a small black remote, pointing it behind him and pressing a button. Behind them, the screen changed from a city view to multiple pictures of Mettaton and Papyrus, handing out, holding hands, etc.

"Obviously these photos prove otherwise.  _Papyrus_ is it? Tell your fans the truth. Are you dating him?"

. . .

_"Tell your fans the truth. Are you dating him?"_

Sans immediately spit out his ketchup, choking (despite not having lungs). And Papyrus's cheeks had grown a bright orange.

"UM..." Sans looked at his brother, wide-eyed. "EXPLAIN??? SOMEONE???"

Papyrus didn't answer, he just stared at the screen, noting Mettaton's expression. It was a mix of shock, embarrassment and something else he couldn't pinpoint. He felt like his jaw would fall off.

. . .

_How am I going to explain this?_

Everyone in the audience was awaiting his answer, and Mettaton  _knew_ Papyrus was watching this exact moment. Something about this made the robot  _pissed._ It would've been alright if Papyrus hadn't just been put up in the mess. But  _no._

_"Okay, first of all," Mettaton started, his voice suddenly filled with anger. "So what if I fancy him? That shouldn't goddamn matter to anyone. But you have _no right_  to straight up expose him without his permission! He has his own personal life and this is an invasion of his privacy! Taking these pictures is one thing, which is still sick in the first place, but showing them to millions of people just to inflict embarrassment and exposure makes you an  _asshole!_ And everyone watching this will know that now. _"__

 

The show host smirked, rolling his eyes. "I'll just edit this out."  


"Oh, darling." Mettaton stood up, putting his hands on his hips. "The show's live."

With that, Mettaton walked off of the studio, hearing the host in the background, saying something along the lines of 'cut to commercial!' He chuckled, rolling his eyes.

But still, he had something he needed to do.

. . .

"Thanks, darling."

Mettaton stepped out of the vehicle, waving slightly to the chauffeur. He looked at the house before him, which just so happened to belong to the two skeleton bros, although there was only one he needed to talk to at that moment.

He knocked on the door, to be greeted by Sans. The short skeleton glanced up, sighing as he opened the door wider for Mettaton to come in.

He closed to door behind him, glancing up at the taller monster with an unreadable expression.

"Look," he started. "I appreciate you standing up for my brother. I'll give you that. And if you 'fancy' him, great. But...if you two begin dating, I won't stop you. As long as you both are happy." Sans smiled. "Ah but still, I halfta give you the 'hurt him and I hurt you speech, so...yeah. Don't hurt 'im, kay?" Mettaton nodded, as Sans chuckled and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "Pap's in the kitchen, stress cooking I think. Be careful. Things better not... _heat up_ in there."

Sans chuckled, shaking his head. "But no, seriously."

The small **(I almost typed smol)** skeleton walked away, most likely heading to his room. Mettaton walked toward the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe when he saw Papyrus stirring pasta quite fast.

"Hello, dear."

Papyrus turned around swiftly, a shocked expression plastered on his face, which was turning a light orange from his blush. "H...Hello, Metta! Great job you did! Uh..."

"Thank you..."

Both of the two looked at the ground awkwardly, shuffling their feet. For what seemed like an eternity, Papyrus finally spoke again.

"You...fancy me?"

Mettaton stepped closer, smiling. "That depends. Do... _you_ fancy me, darling?"

"Wowie...I uh...I do...um..."

He paused, only to feel Mettaton kiss his cheekbone. 

"I'm glad."


End file.
